Together we will rise
by supergirls21
Summary: Rose was born a moroi to her damphir mother. Her fate is not an easy one, but with the help of her gifts, friends she makes and her Dimitri they will conquer it all. Unless of course, they will fail. Then the world they know and love will change beyond anyone's recognition. Rose and Dimitri are both royal moroi. The rating may change.
1. Discovering

The pace beneath my feet is steady, strong, and a rhythm of life. My daily dose of adrenalin, to help control the power simmering beneath my skin. Over the years I have learned to control it, but sometimes I have a deep desire to release it all, to fully command the entirety of my power. This would not be wise, at least not this year. A time will come when it will be necessary, then, well…things will get interesting.

My mother is the infamous Janine Hathaway, my father, Abe Mazure, which within itself would instal fear and put me in danger. However, information such as this is not known to the world. To others, I am simply Rose. Abe is a dangerous man, one known in all communities for his ruthlessness, business sense, and drive to get whatever he wants. I grew up in his mansions, travelling all over the world, learning martial arts, languages, and all the different cultures. We had to keep moving, for it was dangerous for anyone to know of my existence. That is, until I turn 16 and will be going to the St. Vladimirs Academy. It was time for me start on my path. Not what my father wanted to per say, but he has learned over the years to trust me. I was born with gifts. I could control earth, fire, water, air, minds, objects, sight and I could move through space.

The gifts developed over time, and they have saved our lives multiple times. The first time it came handy was when I was playing hide and seek with my nanny, and run to hide in my father's office. However, within minutes he entered his office to begin his meeting and I decided to listen. But the man my daddy was talking with wasn't being truthful, what he was saying and thinking didn't match. His thoughts were full of plans to kidnap and murder my father. This was more than I could take. Just as the meeting was about to commence, I came out of my hiding, much to my father's shock.

\- Daddy, this man is planning to kidnap and kill you. Why would he want to do that? He was thinking that while you are distracted at the docks to collect the shipment, he is going to spike your drink with poison to get you to sleep and then kill you. Sir, why would you do such a thing?

The man lunged at me, but I stopped him with my hand and let him hang in the air. My father was shocked.

\- Sweetie, how do you know this?

\- I read his mind daddy. He is not a nice man, in fact, he has the poison in his inside pocket.

Abe slowly stood up from behind his desk and went into the man's blazer to find the offensive object of transparent liquid. Upon close inspection, he realised that I was right.

\- Thank you, sweetheart, but you should have told me in private. Now he knows about you.

\- Not a problem daddy, I will just alter his memory.

I looked into his eyes, catching his gaze and spoke slowly.

\- You never saw me, instead, you felt guilty and confessed to my father all your plans against him and the company. You will be loyal, protective, and defensive towards us all. Now sleep, until I leave this room. Then you will open your eyes and tell him everything.

\- Thank you kiz, go see your nanny and we will talk later tonight.

That night I told him everything, he believed me and began my training in secret. I was 4 years old.

Soon, I will be leaving my beloved Turkey and travel to America to attend St. Vladimirs. This is where my destiny will begin.


	2. Hunter of the night

Tomorrow I would be travelling to St. Vladimir's but this morning I woke up with hunger like no other. It is time to hunt. Outside my window, the sun was going down. The last rays of sun lit up the sky like a fire, fighting to get out and burn away the pain, the suffering, the need…

My fangs were itching for strigoi blood. It is time to get ready. I put on my combat boots, black thick trousers, high neck leather tight top and my trusted jacket. Tonight, I was the shadow queen, badass and dangerous. The last piece of this ensemble were weapons. Everything from silver stakes, silver knife to bow and arrow. I was going on a hunt for strigoi, and I was going to make it fun. It's a thrill. My hair was up, showing off my promise mark with a few molnija marks as well as a star.

Unlike others, I hunted the strigoi for fun and as a form of dinner. Their blood meant power but also darkness. I needed to be careful to avoid its seductive pull.

I walked past my father room, he was just waking up. I knocked to let him know that I was going on a hunting trip tonight.

\- Abe, I'm going to hunt in the forests about an hour away from here.

\- Rose, with you around I am surprised there are any strogoi left

I laughed, this was an old joke between us. He knew they were my favourite snack but he was also worried about the danger of the hunt but more so of the feasting. The lure it had. I once shared my experience with him, revealing why and how i did it. It was like a powerful drug, a rush, but also it brought on a satisfaction like no other. Now I had to go out further out to hunt, he was right. The strigoi population went down when I was around. It's a win-win for everyone.

\- Someone has to ensure your royal moroi ass remains alive and safe!

This time, the hearty laugh came from Abe. Early morning were our precious moments when we laughed and were simply father and daughter. He came up and gave me a bear hug.

\- I love you, Rose, please be safe and let me know when you are done, so I won't worry. I am too young to go grey!

\- Okay dad, love you.

\- Go and kick some ass!

With that, I departed his room, walked down the corridor and jumped right out of the window. It was such a rush, to feel the air separate beneath my finger-tips. I used my power of air to support my form as I silently landed on the ground next to my bike. Within a minute I was out of the gates, flying on the road towards the forest where the strigoi was most likely hiding. I remember seeing an isolated house deep in the forest in my dream. Its windows were covered up by the wood. A perfect strigoi hide out if I have ever seen one. This was my destination but it was an hour away from where I lived.

"I wonder where will I hunt in America, I need to do some research for the moments like this when the hunger strikes me."

Finally, I neared the forest and slowly made it to the house on the uneven road. After a few minutes, the trees parted to show a simple two story house. Once it must have belonged to a family, I can almost see children playing outside before they would have been called inside by their mother.

"Snap out of it Rose, you are here to hunt not dream"

With the noise my bike was making, I am sure the strigoi were aware that I was here. The question remained, to wait out or just enter and see what fun is awaiting me inside. After a few minutes, I made the decision.

"Lets the games begin"

Silently, I walked up the stair and opened the heavy wooden door. I made my way through the dark house, listening for any movement. It was deadly quiet, the suspension creeping up my spine and igniting the adrenalin rush. This was a scene out of a horror movie realised in real life. Suddenly, I felt a rush of air from above, and pressure of a grip on my neck. I was attacked from above, by a male strigoi. His hand was big, pale and strong. I would feel his breath on my hair. He was tall and must have been a moroi in his previous life. I had to get him off my back and sink my fangs into his neck. The hunger was calling me.

\- What do we have here? I delicious smelling moroi, you are quite the treat! I didn't realise you the moroi were doing home delivery!

\- You wish, but here is where you are wrong. You are my meal for tonight, along with any of your friends.

\- Silence child, you are weak and nothing but a play thing for me.

\- Who are you calling a child?

In the next moment, I manoeuvred him on his back, pinning him to the floor and sinking my elongated fangs into his neck. The blood was thick and rich, flowing into my mouth like the best desert on the planet. He must have been young, his blood still held some humanity within him. The emotions flowed into me. By now, the endorphins were working and he stopped struggling and started moaning instead. My bite has quite the effect, the endorphins are stronger than the best orgasm you ever experienced. I was approaching a point of no return. I could feel his life leaving his body, now was time to reach for my steak and kill him. Draining him would lead to darkness unleashing itself. Not a good idea. I reached for the silver steak from my boots and pierced his heart. He was finally dead with a smile on his face. Quite a disturbing sight.

There was movement in the corner of the house and I was instantly alert. A woman strigoi, she must have been his partner. Perhaps, this time I will get to have some fun and fight with this one.

The first mistake she did was scream. Her battle cry made her predictable and I was quickly blocking off her attacks. She was fast, so she must have been older than the guy, who seemed to have been her lover. I got an in and kicked her in the gut. She backed over slightly, but she was strong. The perfect training partner for me, but sadly she was a strigoi so perhaps not. Our skills were equally matched, so I would guess that she was a dhampire before. We continued our dance for a few more minutes, but I was getting bored.

\- Lets make it more interesting, shall we?

\- Interesting. You killed my lover you bitch, I only awakened him a few weeks ago and wasn't done with him!

\- Oh no(!) Damn, if only I knew that before I sucked the life out of him and staked your lover boy! He was delicious. So fresh.

Sarcasm, love it or hate it, but it added spice. She moved to attack me again, but it was too late. I pinned her to the door with my look, lifting her a bit. She was struggling against my gaze as I took her wrist and slowly lowered my fangs into her skin, all the while looking into her eyes. It would have been quite an erotic scene if her eyes weren't wide from fear and shock.

"Didn't expect that huh"

\- What are you doing? NO!

Her blood, richer and thicker rushed through my body. "MORE, MORE, MORE" was all that was on my mind. I was like an addict, finally injecting my drug of choice into my veins. Everything else melted away and bliss clouded my mind. I felt the shadows falling thicker all around me, the temptation to finish her off, to let the darkness in and embrace the sweet feeling of power creeping up my spine. I could already image the storm I would cause, the power I would possess and the seductive feeling of it all.

"NO! I had to take back control"

I reach for my stake just in time and pierced her heart. Another second and I would have sucked her dry and then a storm would unleash like no other. This is not the time.

"Not yet, but soon" a promise whispered within my mind "Soon…"

I looked at the time, tonight was fun but I needed to get back and pack before tomorrow. Satisfied and satiated, for now. I texted Abe and got on my motorcycle. When i started it, I felt the deep vibration going through my body. I turned the handles for gas, and a sweet melody f the engine was singing its song just for me. I felt another need rising deep within me, to feel something else beneath me. A need I have yet to satisfy, one that would have to wait. It's time to go home.


	3. Ahead

On the drive back I was taking in the scenery and enjoying the few moments of peace before the hectic act of packing, going over the last minute details, and eating. For now, it was me and the road. That feeling of a smooth glide of the wheles over the surface, it just sings of freedom.

Coming around the corner and pulling up at the house, it was obvious that the house was in full preparation for tomorrow. I could feel my father agitation through the concrete walls. I focused on him, he was on his phone as usual. Such a normality in a time of change. I was scared and excited about the future, it's going to be a challenging year ahead. The first part of the plan was simple enough, fly across the world, reconnect with Dragomirs over the next couple of days and start school. It would be good to see them all again. My father deemed them to be a safe haven of normalcy for me. They had two children, Lissa and Andre, who were like a sister and a brother to me. Their mother was everything I wishes to have in mine but never quite had. Instead I had Anita. She was my rock and travelled everywhere with me when my father could not or I was not staying with a reliable family, as my father refereed to them.

My father deemed them to be a safe haven of normalcy for me a long time ago. They had two children, Lissa and Andre, who were like a sister and a brother to me. Their mother was everything I wished to have in mine but never quite had. They were the picture perfect family. However, they didn't have Anita. The woman who brought me up along with my father. She was my rock and travelled everywhere with me since the day I was born. My father joined us sometimes, but it was rare as it was safer for us to be apart. I am going to miss Anita, but I was looking forward to seeing Lissa again, even though I knew that both of us are going to experience an immeasurable level of pain. I saw our future a few months ago, but sadly there isn't much I could do to change it. Every version of it ended up almost the same. Almost.

Parking my bike, I focused on my room and then my father. Once I opened my eyes, before me was my suitcase, ready to be filled. I thought of my father and sent him a question.

\- Hey old man, guess who is back?

\- Good to have you. Come down in 5 we need to go over a few things.

"Urgh, I hate being told what to do. Sometimes it difficult not to be stubborn, even about the stupidest things" With that thought, I walked out of my room and into his office. He jumped from my sudden appearance.

\- Kiz, you know I hate it when you do that.

\- Just keeping you on your toes old man.

\- Tomorrow, we area leaving the house at 5, the plane leaves at 6, you will be accompanied by 4 guardians, and once you land you call me. When you walk through the doors of the Dragomirs house, you call me. Got it?

\- This is insane. You are going overboard. I kill strigoi for fun!

\- Kiz, you are my only child, humour me.

\- Only for you old man

\- That's my Rose

I was about to walk out of my door when Abe spoke up.

\- I got something for you.

He handed me a box, opening it I discovered a necklace, unlike anything I have seen before. It was simple but beautiful. It was a nazar within a five-pointed star.

\- This was hard to locate but necessary knowing you. It's charmed to give you protection. Wear it always, promise me.

\- It's beautiful and I can feel its power. Thank you old man, and that's a promise I can keep.

\- How about agreeing to keep out of trouble?

\- Hah, that's unlikely. Someone has to keep it interesting. - I said winking at him.

\- Thats the motto!

Despite his earlier words, I felt his pride in me. I walked out of the office and into the kitchen to grab some food. The next few hours proved to be torturous, packing was never my forte. Finally, I collapsed in my bed, setting my alarm clock for 4am, and falling into a blissful sleep.

 **Beep Beep BEEP**

"Oh no, no way is it time…five more minutes"

\- Rose, get out of bed this second or I won't be making your favourite and you will be getting an ice cold bucket as a send off instead! - Anita screamed from behind my door as she heard me jumping off the bed.

"She knows me too well. Plus no way would I want to repeat of that again!"

\- I am up!

Thirty minutes late, I was showered, dressed and ready for breakfast! It's my favourite meal of the day after all and Anita spoils me. Waffles, french toast, pancakes, maple syrup and crepes are all of my favourites. Anita really outdid herself.

\- Anita, quick pack yourself into my suitcase this second before anyone sees you!

That's when Abe decided to walk into the kitchen

\- Quick, before he notices! - at which Abe decides to look up - Oh old man, you spoiled it!

He had such a confused look on his face, Anita and I couldn't help ourselves and burst out laughing.

\- What are you talking about Rose?

\- You just spoiled her latest plan of kidnap to take me with her Mr Mazure!

\- What was it this time? Transporting Anita into the aeroplane on the way out? and Anita how many times do I have to remind you to call me Abe?

\- Damn old man, that's a good one! Why haven't I thought of that one before?

\- You just haven't reached my level yet Rose.

\- Eat up Rose, you are leaving soon and we all know how temperamental you are without breakfast. I will also call a feeder for you, just in case.

\- Thanks Anita, you are the best.

\- Rose, eat. We don't have much time left and I want to go through the security procedures with everyone one more time.

\- Lighten up dad, this is not the first time I am going away.

\- I know Rose, but I just have this unsettling feeling.

His voice held such emotion. I wish I could tell him what would happen, to prepare him but why trouble the poor man. He would just try to lock me up but this is inevitable.

\- I love you, dad. It will all work out, you will see. Plus I'm wearing your gift, it will protect me against all the monsters of the night!

\- I believe you Rose.

Abe bent down and kissed me on the forehead, something he hasn't done in years. After that, the rest of the breakfast and feeding was spent in silence, each of us worrying about the future. Finally, everyone was outside, briefed, set into the cars and sent to the airport. Thanks to that fact that Abe owned a private jet, I didn't have to worry about security, but the goodbye was difficult. We went into a private room to exchange the last few words in person for a while.

\- I am going to miss you kiz, remember your old man and drop me a line or a few once in a while. Your mother too, you know how she worries.

\- Ha, sure she does. Not a single message yet since we told her.

\- She called me last night, worried. Please call her, be the wise one.

\- Urgh, damn! You know the effect it has on me when you say it!

\- Haha, why do you think I use it?

\- Fine old man, I will call. I love you dad.

\- I love you too. Take care and call me if you get into trouble. You know I love the excitement you create in your path!

\- Oh you can count on it!

With a final hug, I headed off to the plane. I saw my father watching me from the window. Suddenly, my eyes clouded over and a completely different scene opened before me.


	4. Warning

"A piercing scream rung through the air. It was felt all the way down to my bones. Then another, followed, almost at once, all you could hear were screams. I river of blood was forming and gaining momentum, the closer I approached the more bodies I saw all around me. The smell of moroi blood was all that I could smell. All around me strigoi, dhampirs and moroi were fighting. Pulling apart and attacking the royal moroi, no, the rulling party of moroi. This was a bloody revolution. I was approaching what seemed to be the epicenter. The queen was circled by fire users, desperately trying to save what was left. It was obvious that it was a losing fight. One strigoi emerged, taller and stronger then the rest. He was determined, his eyes set, his arms strong and ready to strike. He was aiming for the queen and she was about to lose it all. Death was in the air. This was the end to the world as we know it"

I blinked, my father was still looking at me through the window as we were taxing off. Nothing has changed, yet my mind was set, still reliving those few moments. The contrast of the brutal scenes in my head with the reality were harsh. I could still feel and smell death all around me. I have to prevent it, this is my next goal, but what could have happened to trigger such an event? Movements of revolution full of blood and hate, are planned, masterminded. It is a build-up of events that lead to disarray and desperation. Aided by heavy propaganda which leaves you feeling like you have no other choice but to attack. To fight for you have no other choice. Fight or flight response. Protect those dear and close, ensure a better future. I wasn't big on politics. It was a heavy combination of bullshit and power play. Though it would seem, the time has come for me to become an expert. For now, I need to catch up on some sleep.

My next conscious thought is that someone is calling my name. I felt a hand shaking my shoulder and all of a sudden I was on high alert. Opening my eyes, I scanned the place.

\- Ms Rose, we are landing - said the stewardess

\- Thank you

I focused on the thoughts of those around me, just a precaution and an old habit. Thankfully, it was typical and mundane. The pilots focusing on flying the plane, the stewardesses thinking about all the preparation and what they are going to do when we land. A few more minutes passed and we were landing, as I was walking down, another sunset welcomed me to my new home. At least for the nearest future. It was bright, full of light and hope. A black SUV with heavily tinted windows was waiting for me. Focusing on the car, I started listening:

"Man, we've been here for half an hour, when is she going to come. Lissa has been buzzing with excitment for hours, she is so adorable when she is excited. But unfortunately, the name Rose and her life story are now permanently ingrained in my brain."

Huh, that's interesting. He is new and completely under Lissa's spell.

"Hmm I wonder if Rose has changed much, I can't wait to see her! There isn't anyone quite like her. I wonder what she will think of Christian, it will be the first time she will be meeting him. My bestie and I will finally get to spend some time together! It's been too long!"

Now that's more like it, welcome to the world of Lissa. Constant excitement, kindness, and love.

"Perimeter check completed. All clear."

"The plane has landed. Ms Rose should be here now."

Clearly, guardians. From their thought patterns, they seemed to be experienced and dedicated to the family.

"Ohhhhh I can see ROSE!"

Oh no. The next thing I know, the door is being pushed open and overly excited Lissa jumps out and starts running towards me. Almost instantaneously, two heavily armed guardians and another guy started running after her, fearing for her life. I wanted to scream at them "Chill people, the famous Rose is here. You are safer than in a room full of candy floss and nothing else." Without thinking, Lissa hit me like a brick wall. Thank god for years of strength building, I managed to hold us up on our feet.

\- Oh Rose, I have missed you so much! You are finally here and we are going to be attending St. Vlad's together! I can't wait to introduce you to everyone, especially Christina, my boyfriend! Ohh I have also specialised in Spirit of all things!

\- Lissa, breath, breath. I am happy to see you too! Congrats on specialising, I aways knew you were too kind to be anything but that.

"Talk about rare. Not only was Lissa herself an innocent kindred person, spirit users are super rare and very powerful, perhaps I will share some knowledge of my powers with her. It would be handy especially as I tend to get into a lot of fun trouble that results in bruises and blood spilling. Rarely mine, but still."

Lissa smiled and wrapped me in a tight hug.

\- Ms Dragomir, Ms Rose, welcome to America. Would you be so kind to move towards the vehicle, we need to be on our way.

\- Of course, I am sorry for the worry I have caused you Jonathan and David, and please call me Lissa.

They responded with a simple nod.

\- Oh here is Christian, my boyfriend. Christina, please meet the famous Rose, my best friend.

\- It's a pleasure.

\- Nice to meet you sparky.

\- Pardon?

\- Ha, it's okay, no need to ignite.

\- Rose, be nice!

\- How did you know I was a fire user?

\- Easy. Your sleeves are burnt, which is common for fire users, plus you smell of ash. What I didn't say was "you mind is revolving two things, Lissa and fire."Huh. I never noticed that about

\- Huh. I never noticed that about you, Chrisy.

As we approached the car, Christian opened the door for Lissa, and just as I was about to get in, he rushed in and sat down first.

\- Hey, what do you think you are doing? That's very ungentlemanly of you.

\- It's not like you are behaving like a lady.

\- Oh stop it you two! Rose, please join us in the car. Everyone is waiting for us and are excited to see you, it's been too long. Plus, Josephine made your favourite breakfast food!

\- Why didn't you say so earlier, I' m starving!

With that, the door was shut and we were on our way to the house. It took us an hour, but I used that time to extract some useful information plus interrogate Christian. Abe would be so proud.

\- So tell me, Christian, what are your intentions with our young Lissa?

\- Urm...Well...

\- Really, that's the best answer you can give me?

\- Rose, please stop intimidating my boyfriend.

\- Christina, I am waiting for an answer.

Christina looked over at Lissa, his eyes filled with love and he was able to find the bravery to respond. -

\- I love Lissa with all of my heart and will do my best to protect her. She is the only one for me, I know it.

\- Do you promise to protect her with all you have? Are you ready to die for her?

\- She is my life. There isn't a me without her.

\- Okay, I guess you passed the first stage of the test.

\- Rose!

\- Lissa!

\- It's okay Lissa, Rose here doesn't scare me. I will prove my love for you to the whole world if I needed to. Scream it from the rooftops.

\- That's better! I guess you can stay for now.

\- Let's change the subject.

\- How has everyone been? What is new in the world of Lissa and Christian?

\- Well, this is the start of our final year!

\- Wait, finally year? But I thought that graduation wasn't happening until we turn 18.

\- Oh year, the queen changed the graduation year to 17 for those extra talented moroi, which included all of us in the car and all dhampirs.

\- What do you mean all the dhampirs?

\- The legal graduation age has been lowered and there are talks of making it 16.

\- Why would she do that? They are just children.

\- I know. On top of that, all the moroi are being taught to use offensive magic.

\- What is happening to this world? Children fighting against the strigoi, that would just end up in a massacre. Easy dinner. "I guess the vision is now making more and more sense. These must be the first steps, but who is orchestrating them? Is it the queen? Surely she can't be that clueless and ignorant. Send children to battle, she must be loosing her mind."

I was surprised out of my musing by the ringing of my phone. Abe, I completely forgot all about him.

\- Rose, what did we agree on?

\- I was attached by Lissa. We just pulled in at the house, all fine, don't worry.

\- Don't make me wait this long next time.

\- It won't happen again.

\- Be careful.

\- You too.

With that, I opened my door, took a deep breath and headed towards the house with Lissa and Christina slowly following behind.


	5. That family feeling

The first thing that I sensed, was the delicious smell of home made food. It triggered memories of Anita, Dad and Turkey. It was hard to believe that only a few hours ago I was saying goodbye to them, and now I was standing here, half across the world from the, about to say hello to the magnificent Dragomirs. Completely deep in thought, I missed Andre, Lissa's brother, sneaking up on me. The next thing I felt were his strong hands pulling me into a hug. Immediately my mind was on high alert and I almost attacked him. Fortunately, the familiarity of his scent stopped me and instead made me realise how much I have missed my surrogate big brother.

\- Hey Rosie! Miss me?

\- Always Andre. Have you finally become the man you promised me to be?

\- You know it and I can totally kick your ass now!

\- Now, now dear. You forget who you are talking it. Have I not proven to you on numerous occasions how deadly and gorgeous I am?

\- Indeed you are Rosie Posie!

\- Hey, you know I hate it when you call me that, but perhaps I will make you the only exception!

\- I am honoured, my lady! Come on, mum and dad have been dying to see you! They are waiting for us in the kitchen.

With his hand on my shoulder, we made our way to the expansive kitchen. Before us, the table was brimming with food, drinks and aperitifs. Andre's parents, Rhea and Eric along with the chef Maria were indeed waiting for us. With their backs to us, they were obliviously applying the last few details to the spread of food before us. To draw their attention, Andre decided that an announcement was in order, so in his best pompous voice he exclaimed:

\- Guess who the cat dragged in?

\- Rose! It is so good to finally see you after all this time!

\- You too Rhea, it's been too long! You are as beautiful and kind as always.

\- What happened to my hug?

\- I've left the best to last Eric!

\- Come here kid, you have been missed around here. Too quiet without you around!

\- Haha, oh don't you worry, with me around, it will be hard to sleep! Maria! Darling, I have no idea how, but every time I see you, not only does the food look better and better, but you are glowing!

\- Oh Rose, compliments will get you far!

\- You have me all figured out!

Sometimes I truly think my calling was stand-up comedy, the room was filled with laughter. In this moment, confused Lissa and Christian decided to make an appearance.

\- What are you guys laughing about? - curiosity was evident in Christian's voice

\- Rose, and her sneaking tactics to get on Maria's good side! - came Andre's quick response

\- She makes the best food! - "I loved food and it was well known, I have no idea why it seemed surprising to anyone."

\- That is true! Maria you are once again spoiling us! We are so lucky to have you!

\- Thank you, Lissa! I am very happy to hear that. Now, I will leave you all to enjoy your meal, I need to go and pick up my son.

\- Of course, Maria, see you soon! - Eric said with understanding in his voice.

\- See you later guys!

Rhea knowing me full well spoke up:

\- Rose, knowing your appetite, you must be starving! Let's sit down and enjoy the food.

\- You don't have to tell me twice!

\- Please help yourselves to food, once everyone settled down I want to hear what you have been up to for the past year Rose.

\- Of course, Rhea.

The food truly looked delicious, after a little while everyone's plates were full and the table was filled with light banter. Eventually, Eric's curiosity won over./p

\- So Rose, tell me, how have you been?

\- Pretty great actually! I decided to go back to Turkey after the last time I saw you, there was just so much to see! I couldn't resist. I think it's my favourite place in the world. The beauty of the place is just incredible and the food is to die for!

\- That's wonderful Rose. It sounds like a place we should visit.

In my response, I simply smiled at Eric, the more generic the info the better. They knew that I travelled a lot, and always looked forward to my stories.

\- I bet you left behind a string of broken hearts.

\- You know it! I can't help it, after all, this level of beauty should be admired. But enough about me, tell me what I have missed over the year.

The silence was telling. It was as if I asked "So who died while I have been away and how gruesome was the death?". Eric was once again the first to break the silence.

\- I am sure that you have heard that the legal education age has been lowered for both moroi and dhampir.

\- Yes, Lissa mentioned that on the way here. I can't believe it! It's preposterous!

\- Beyond that, a certain percentage of non-royal moroi are being forced to serve as the protectors of the queen and other royals for a duration of at least a year.

\- The queen is building an army! Her paranoia has gone beyond all rational thought!

\- Andre, that enough. You don't know 's quivering voice gave away her true concerns. She was frightened and worried. Her children were out of danger being royal moroi, me too, not that they knew that, but she was a kind soul. She was anxious about all the children and young adults, irrelevant of their race or status. It's one of the reasons their family was so full of love, it is why they are admired by their friends and people who work for them. They are not just their guardians or staff but extended family members. Everyone would happily give up their lives for them, and not because they were paid to do so./p

Rhea's quivering voice gave away her true concerns. She was frightened and worried. Her children were out of danger being royal moroi, me too, not that they knew that, but she was a kind soul. She was anxious about all the children and young adults, irrelevant of their race or status. It's one of the reasons their family was so full of love, it is why they are admired by their friends and people who work for them. They are not just their guardians or staff but extended family members. Everyone would happily give up their lives for them, and not because they were paid to do so.

\- It is true mum!

\- Why is the queen so paranoid?

\- There is a rumour going around, that she once had a dhampirs lover who turned strigoi.

\- My, my, Christian. Thats quite a rumour.

\- Not only that, but she had a child with him, which she gave up, because of the shame it would have caused her family.

\- What happened to the child?

\- No one knows, its a mystery. Some say that she gave it up for adoption, others that it was sent to an academy, and the rest, that her strigoi lover stole the child from her.

\- Please children, can we end this nasty gossip. No one knows the truth, and all it does, is fuel distress and disable our society.

\- I am sorry Rhea

\- That's alright Christian.

His sincere apology was full of remorse, he truly cared for Lissa and her family. Good, he will be there to protect her when the time comes. For now, to diffuse the heavily charged atmosphere, I decided to ask about the travelling plans for the school.

\- When are we travelling to St. Vlads?

\- The day after tomorrow, so you have a day to relax and acclimatise to the new time zone.

\- Thank you, Rhea, are we driving!

\- Yes my darling, but let's focus on the now. How about we finish up this delicious food, continue catching up and finally head to bed. I am sure you are craving some much needed sleep.

\- You hit the nail right on the head Rhea, once again proving to be the mastermind of this household!

\- Oh Rose, you know how to make a mother happy!

\- Only you Rhea, only you!

The rest of the meal was filled with laughter and stories, the typical sibling rivalry complete with the compliments for the chef, when Maria rejoined us. I have missed this atmosphere, the feeling of belonging and being cared for in the most basic ways. Sure, my dad did a splendid job at being a parent, but this was different. After and hour or so of more talking, we started clearing the table.

\- My darling Maria, you have truly outdone yourself. This was magnificent! A true royal welcome.

\- Oh Rose, I know the consequences of not feeding you! I am very happy you liked it.

\- Liked it? Oh no Maria, I loved this!

She blushed! Mission of getting into Maria's good graces accomplished! I know that, it is always best to stay on the good side of the person who is preparing your food! Sure I can cook, but it is not something I enjoyed. Within half an hour, everything was cleared away and it was time to head to bed.

\- Man, I can wait to crawl into my bed and sleep! Am I staying in the same room? - I asked no one in particular

\- Of course Rose, it is your room after all! It hasn't changed since you last visit. - I could feel Eric's eye roll

\- I knew you loved me Dragomirs! - that got a few laughs

\- Of course silly, you are my sister. - Lissa reached me for a hug

\- We think of you as one of ours, another child of mine. - Rhea kindly responded

\- Oh thank you guys! I call for a group hug!

We all huddled in a bear hug like no other. "I am going to miss you guys, sometimes life was truly unfair, even to the best of people". After a few minutes together, we broke apart and headed upstairs. At the top, we stopped before Rhea and Eric to say goodnight.

\- Lets head to bed everyone, goodnight!

"A choir of "Night!" was heard all around and we headed to our separate rooms, feeling completely smitten with family love.


	6. Premonition

Finally in the enclosure of my room, I started processing and analysing all that I have learned in the past 24 hours. Starting from my vision of the impending death that will change the world as we know it, up to my recent dinner conversation. I needed a plan. One that would cover all possible constituencies, including the chance of my ultimate failure to prevent the devastation and the aftermath that would follow. I will need a team. But first, I needed to clear my mind and go over the facts.

*Dhampirs and strigoi will be working together - Why? What has caused such an odd partnership? Do they have a goal beyond the queens elimination?

*A spy is working or will be working at court. They were probably the reason the wards were down. - Who is it? Why is he or she doing it?

*What happened to cause such unrest, deflation of all hope, leaving the people with no other choice but to put in action the events that I saw.

*What has caused it? What role did the Queen play to bring about such devastation and discontent?

*She has already changed the graduation age for both moroi and dhamphir students, and she is planning to lower it further. Plus, the compulsory conscription, is a clear battle cry, but against who? Who would be terrifying enough to justify this? The death of children, the future generation. Lower guardian numbers could potentially be the reason, with a growing population of the royal moroi and strigoi, but this is a short-term solution. The long-term resolution would be needed, which calls for a dramatic cultural change. One that would end the bloodwhore communities, the shaming, and the separation of families. I have seen the damage it causes. The lack of support and encouragement. You have to choose either to raise a child without a father or to become a guardian. The in-betweens are children being dumped at the academies, which is also not a perfect solution.

* What else will the queen do to trigger her people to attack?

*Lastly, the queen herself may have been involved with a dhampir man which resulted in a child. What happened to this child? Was it a girl or a boy? Are they still alive? If this was true, she was a true hypocrite.

I was walking circles in my room, frustrated and ready to jump out and go for a run.

"There are too many unanswered questions. I needed more information. I needed to see the future."

Decision made, I walked to the window, opening it to take a deep breath of fresh air. Sitting down on my bed, I crossed my legs and placed my hands on my knees. A calming gesture. Closing my eyes and focusing on my breathing, my mind clouded over and an unexpected image formed before me.

 _I was standing in a grand hall, soft music was drifting from somewhere nearby. I saw my reflection in the mirror. I was stunning, a deadly phoenix risen from the ashes. Ready to heal or kill. My dress, /emmergedem from the deep red colour to black, lace adding elegance and a touch of sexiness to the whole look. I didn't need to check, the black leather body suit continued beneath my dress. The knee high boots accentuated my look but also made it clear that I was prepared to fight. Invisible to everyone else, under my removable skirt I was packing guns, silver knives and stakes. My makeup completed the message that I was the queen of strategy and war. Turning to my right, I saw the guardians have already opened the door for me. Reading their thoughts, I knew that they were in an awe of me and the knew what I represented. They were prepared to fight. Trained like me all their life. I walked to the balcony, pausing to scan the room before me. Below me, dancing couples have stopped and looked directly at me. A man was walking towards the staircase. Armed, handsome and dangerous just like me. He called to me. I made my way down. His thoughts were directed at me._

 _\- Rose, the entire room stopped breathing when you emerged. You are magnificent._

 _\- I tend to have that effect one people._

 _\- You have fed. On strigoi. I can sense the darkness all around you - his voice accusing_

 _\- Enough, we are here for a reason and not to discuss my diet choices._

 _\- Of course my love_

 _He held out his hand to me as I reached the stairs. He was truly the kind of war. Eyes holding the depth that was beyond his age. Timeless beauty and mind sharp. He was leading_ my _to the centre of the dance floor, just as the music has changed to a Tango. The perfect companion to our mission. Distract, retrieve, and leave. Of course, there is always a chance of a fight, but surely we were allowed to have our fun. He pulled me close, his strong hands on my waist. His breath, hot against my neck as he made his way slowly to my earlobe, biting on it gently and eliciting a moan from me._

 _\- Oh darling, you truly are a vision. Yet there are too many people for me to ravish you._  
 _\- Patience._

 _He looked directly into my eyes._

 _"Let's give them a show to remember"_

 _With that, we_ begun _our dance of danger, passion, and sex. Entrancing the entire room, as other danced and looked upon us. In that moment, I cast my power over them, an illusion_ become _their reality. It is time for me to act._

Suddenly I was pulled out of the vision into another. The death around me was a clear contrast to the sexually charged atmosphere of the ballroom.

 _The smell of_ moroi _,_ dhamphi _and_ strogoi _blood heavy perforated the air. Everyone was fighting all around me. I felt those close to me fighting for their lives. The skirt of my dress was gone and the lace at the top ripped. It was time. Five strigoi were running towards me. With my mind, I took control over their bodies. Frozen they stood. In a blink of an eye, I was standing behind them. My hold strong over them I, expanded my range to encompass others. It was as if the time has stopped. Twenty more were now standing motionless. Fangs extended I bit and started draining them all at once. Darkness was gaining strength all around me. Becoming an entity of its own. MORE it screamed and I complied. Temptation. Capturing 10 more, I dried them all at once. Now the darkness of forming a body of its own, or was_ it me _? A ghost. A looked up, shocked and awed._

Ice cold. This is real. I was breathing heavily, my skin covered in shivers. I opened my eyes to find that once again I was the centre of attention. Dragomirs and Christian were looking at me with fear in their eyes. Did they see what I saw? Were they scared of me? Lissa broke me out of my reverie.

\- Rose, what happened to you? I knocked but you weren't answering. I walked inside to call you for breakfast, but you were sitting on your bed, completely still. We tried everything, spirit, fire, shaking but nothing worked. Andre suggested shock therapy, he lowered the water temperature and created ice. When we placed you inside, that when you finally came about.

I stood up quickly, cursing myself for being so stupid. I should have cast an alarm for intruders, a protection spell, or at the very least an illusion to avoid these questions.

\- Lissa, I am fine. I was just meditation.  
\- Meditating?  
\- Yes Chrissy, deep meditation. You should try it, helps to expand your mind.

Rhea and Eric still looked uncertain. I decided a little tampering wouldn't hurt. Entering their minds, I calmed their nerves. Their facial expression changes and Rhia spoke up.

\- You still look pale Rose, since I doubt you managed to get any sleep, I would like for you to go and feed. Andre too.  
\- Sure, Rhea. Andre, wait for me outside, please. I'm just going to dry off and get changed.

Grabbing the first pair of jeans, t-shirt and shoes I walked into the hall. Andre was leaning against the wall. Gently touching my face he spoke:

-Rosie, I was so scared. You were completely still, it was as if you were in a trance.

\- Come, you look worse for wear while I am rocking it.

Andre, the genius in the family, was the only one to work it out. He didn't seem convinced. Reaching up to touch his hand, I reassured him with a glance, and holding on to his hand we walked down the stairs to meet with the donors. Feeding didn't take long, soon enough we were in the kitchen. Bantering as I made breakfast. Soon the rest of the family trickled in, the incident of the morning put to the back of their mind. Only Lissa was missing. Speak of the devil, she skipped into the room.

\- Rose! You are looking much better! Guess what we are going to be doing today?

\- Oh no, I know that glint in you eyes, this look on your face. I'm not going to like this am I?

\- Shopping! But I have already found a way to sweeten the deal for you. We planned a surprise for you and it will be arriving either later tonight or tomorrow morning.

\- You know that I love presents but hate surprises. Come on, you can at least give me a hint!

Instead of Lissa, Andre responded.

\- It feels magnificent beneath your loins, and it sings the songs of freedom.

\- You decided to get me a stripper? or a singing vibrator?

While everyone tried to hold in their laughter, Lissa was blushing.

\- Rose! Of course not, it's something much better! The sooner we come back from shopping the sooner you will know.  
\- Fine, you are lucky I have finished my breakfast. Let me grab my bag and we can go.

I went upstairs, collecting few essential items and checking my phone. A message from my mother was waiting for me. "Later" I thought. Coming down the stairs, I walked outside. Everyone was already in the cars. Eric, Rhea, Lissa and I were in one car, while Christian and Andre took another. There were too many of us. As we were driving off, I realised what was about to happen. Too soon. A choice was ahead of me, was I strong enough to make it?


	7. Goodbye

To me, the road and driving have always been another way to feel freedom. Somehow the constrictions of society, our basic needs and wants melted away into nothingness. Life was the predominant feeling.

But, today it had a completely different meaning. I was dreading this moment for a while now, but it will stay with me for the rest of my life. The time that I had left with them was slipping away, and I needed to make the most of it. This is my last chance to say everything I felt and make them feel love. To make sure their last moments were happy. But, there will never be enough time in the world to tell them or show them how much they mean to me. My second family was about to die and there isn't anything I could do.

\- Eric and Rhea, I just wanted to say that I love you both like you are my parents. I will always appreciate what you have done for me, the love and care you have given me. Thank you for accepting me into your family, for showing me the true meaning of life. Teaching me the value of life, of equality, the precious gift of acceptance and unconditional love. Without you, I would never have had a sister as kind as Lissa and brother as caring as Andre. You are the best people in this world and I will miss you.

Andre's and Christians car was following us, what were they thinking driving so close? I needed to collect myself, it was decision time. My choice made, for a second I hate myself, but this was not the time for self-pity.

\- Mum, Dad, call the press! Rose, has just expressed her love for us all willingly!

Lissa pulled me into a hug. For that I was grateful, right now I needed it. I took a hold of her hand. It will be easier this way. Time slipping away.

\- Rose, sweetheart did something happened? You know that to us you are a daughter, part of our family. It's not complete without you. You are in our hearts and minds, always. You too Lissa. You girls are precious gifts and we are thankful for all of our family every day.

Not long now. I could see the lights in the distance. Advancing too fast.

\- Rose, Rhea is right. We always wanted another child and God brought you to us. After all, not many people protect those around them like you do, make Andre laugh just this bit louder, and bring Lissa out of her quieter shell. We love you.

I could see the car now. I could feel them in the woods. It was almost time now. The tree standing tall, the wind silent, and the moon high in the sky, casting an ominous presence over us. It is as if they all knew what was about to happen. The calm before the storm.

\- Lissa is right, I wanted to say this to you because I don't say it enough. I want you to always remember how much love I hold for you. You touched and change the lives of those around you for the better. You have taught us all the lessons of the importance of protecting those we love, standing up for what we believe in, treating everyone equally and most of all, to always remember what is important in life. I promise you that I will do my best to follow them and to protect our family.

Second, that's all I had left. They didn't deserve this, but at least I can make sure their last moments are happy and painless. Focusing on their mind, deep within their memories, I pulled out those they cherished the most. Playing out before their eyes like a film. They were smiling. Reaching within myself, I brought my power to the surface and braced myself.

"Focus, its life or death now"

Time was playing with me today. While before it was passing by too fast, now it has slowed down to milliseconds. I watched as the car came around the corner, too fast and the lights blinding. Suddenly from the woods, two strigoi run out into the road. The car swerved, driving itself into our front. Holding on to Lissa's hand, I spread a shield between us. A watched with horror how the life left Erics and Rhea's eyes. Glass, metal and plastic flying everywhere. The shield protecting us from the impact. The man from the car, already dead, was thrown out of the car. Dinner for the strigoi served.

Andre's car was behind us. I spread my shield further until it reached the car and then both of the men. Christina and Andre were under my protection now. The hit came unexpectedly, even though I saw it coming months ago. I used the shield to slow down the boys car but it wasn't enough. My body was thrown forward, seatbelt cutting off my breathing for a second. Lissa! Looking across, I saw her eyes closed and body limp, but her chest was rising. Thank god. All three cars, meshing into one big mess, were standing still.

Stage one completed. Three lives saved and three lives gone. Forgive me Rhea and Eric, but life is not always fair and your children along with Christian are crucial to all of our futures. My melancholic thoughts were distracting me, and now was not the time, we were still in the dark. I had two hungry strigoi to take care of.

I needed to act, fast. Unbuckling the seatbelt, I used my power to push out the mangled door. Creeping out of the car, I crouched and walked to the end of the mess of what used to be a car. The male and female strigoi were hovering over and greedily drinking from the warm body of the dead man. Reaching into the inside pocket of my jacket, I realised it was empty. No matter, I am the famous Rose. Some of the strigoi even gave me a nickname - the shadow. This will serve to distract me and to execute some vengeance. Checking that my shields still protected others, I paused and planned my attack. I felt tired. The man strogoi was drinking from the neck, while the woman from the wrist. A surprise attack was needed.

An idea formed in my head and I set off. Silently I started running towards them. A few more step, and I was bracing myself for a jump. Landing on top of the man, I took hold of his head, pulling his body up, twisting it to expose his neck and sinking my elongated fangs into his flesh. Drinking from him deeply, his body relaxed against me, as endorphins hit his system. My eyes were on the female. Realising that something was wrong, she suddenly looked up. No choice, but to snap his neck, I used the body as a sheild. The strike came just as i ducked, turning I pushed the body into her hands. Distracted for a second, I moved behind her, pushing her body down. Power simmered and I used it to still her body. I sunk my fangs into her flesh and drunk for the second time. Three more pulls were enough. I couldn't stake them, so fire was the only option. A fireball formed in my mind, and I threw it, setting their bodies on fire.

How would I explain this? I needed to cover my tracks, no one knew about my powers and it has to stay this way for now. Fuel! Looking at the car, with my mind I twisted the fuel cap, letting it hand and forcing the fuel to spill over and trickle to the ground.

Time was against me once again but in this case, I made it so, I had to hurry. Lissa and the guys were still in the cars. Within second I was inside our car once again. Lissa was still unconscious, freeing her from the seatbelt, I grabbed her body, pulling her out. Finally. we were out of the car, I dragged her behind the mess of it all. The explosion resonated behind me, the fuel finally exploded, sending smoke and debris into the air.

Noooo! Andre and Christian, they must live. I run to their car, it was empty. Where are they? Opening my mind, I heard Andre's thoughts. He was awake and panicking nearby. I rounded the corner, breathing a deep sigh of relief, Andre was bent down looking at Christian. - Andre, is he alive?

\- Andre, is he alive?

\- Yes, I don't know how thought. I should be dead. You should be dead. All of us should be dead.

\- Unfortunately, death was unavoidable. Are you hurt?

Panic and fear filled his gaze when he looked up at me from his sitting position. Standing up, he looked me over, making sure that I was okay.

\- No, not even a scratch. Where is Lissa? Where are my parents? Did the strigoi run away? I saw them before the crash.

\- Lissa is alive and on the other side of the car.

Familiar faces of Rhea and Eric were flashing before me. Tears were forming in my eyes, even though I saw them die, it didn't seem real. I didn't want to say the words, just to pretend for a little while longer that they lived. But fantasies such as these are not part of my reality.

\- I am so sorry Andre, your parents were right at the front, they died.

He reached for me, enveloping me into a hug, offering his support and putting my needs before his own, like a true big brother.

\- It's going to be okay Rose. We need to call someone, we are in the middle of nowhere surrounded by a deep forest. Plus, the strigoi are still around, and I am sure that more will my breathing and wiping away the tears, I spoke:

Calming my breathing and wiping away the tears, I spoke:

\- There were two strigoi and both are dead, the fuel from the burned them up.

\- Good, that a relief. We still need to call someone and my phone was destroyed in the car.

\- I got it and I know exactly who to call.

I reached for my phone, dialling the only man I knew who would be able to help us and fast, my father. Two rings in and he picks up.

\- Rose

\- Old man, I need your help. We were in a car crash. Eric and Rhea are … dead, but Andre, Lissa, Christian and I are alive. An ambulance will be needed, to check everyone over. Only Andre and I are conscious. There were two strigoi but they are dead, the fire from the other car burned them.

\- I bet it did. I am relieved that you are alive. I will send help, it will be there in 15 minutes. Rose, be safe. - the last part was a whisper, his worry for my life seeping through his facade of calmness.

\- Thank you. - silently adding "I love you dad" just as the phone went dead.

He knew me too well. All we could do now is wait, help will come. I cast a shield around this area, similar to a ward, ensuring that no more strigoi would enter. For once, I had enough excitement.

\- Andre, we need to move Christian closer to Lissa so we can watch over them both. You grab him from the right and I will hold up his left.

\- Sure, ready?

\- On three. One, two, three

Both of us tired and emotionally drained, we worked together to move him next to Lissa. Sitting down next to them, I leaned on Andre's shoulder. Neither of us spoke for a while, processing all that has happened in a space of less than an hour. Sometimes we are faced with making very difficult choices, the ones you don't want to make.

\- Rose, what happened? Do you remember anything?

\- We were driving and everything was fine. Just chatting away. I saw the light of the car approaching. It was driving too fast with full beam lights on, it was blinding. Then the two strigoi run out, causing the car to swerve right into our car. Eric and Rhea, oh god Andre, they didn't stand a chance! There wasn't anything I could have done. Next, I felt your car smashing into the back of our car and finally stop. I opened my eyes, Rhea and Eric, unmoving and Lissa unconscious but breathing. When I got out, I saw the strigoi were feeding on the poor guy. I saw the fuel leaking out. I unbuckled Lissa and pulled her out. Just as I put her down, the explosion went off. I panicked and starting looking for you guys. Your car was empty but I kept running. That's when I saw you both. A few minutes later, the fire reaching them and . Then I came out to find you.

\- I can't believe it. This doesn't seem real. - Andre's voice was just a whisper, reality setting in.

\- I know. - I replied. Knowing about this, didn't make it easier. When I saw this vision, I cried. I remember how I dialed Lissa, my voice raw, waking her up, and demanding to tell me how everyone was. - I think I can hear cars approaching.

Ahead we saw 3 black cars coming towards us. One went ahead, blocking the road at the front, another stayed behind while the final one, with the red cross and royal symbol, stopped just before us. They were all SUV's. Door opening, guardians, and medics were emerging. Scanning the area for strigoi, looking over the crash and taking in the 4 survivors. A medic and an alchemist were approaching us.

\- Are you alright? What are your names? - asked the medic

\- Yes, Andre and seem to be fine, but Lissa and Christian are still unconscious, please help them.

\- Of course. - Looking behind her, she signaled for two more people to come over. - Louisa can you please look over these two, while Alex and I will take care of these two.

Louise started a serious of question and checks while her colleagues focused on Lissa and Christian. Once we were given the clean bill of health, head guardian started his questioning.

Can you please tell me your names and what happened here? My name is Rose and this is Andre Dragomir. These are his sister, Lissa Dragomi and her boyfriend Christian Ozera. We were in a car crash…

I told him the same story I told Andre, he looked satisfied for now. But looking into his mind, I read shock. We should be dead, no one could have possibly lived to tell the tale of this mess. The cars were beyond recognition, yet we were alive, talking and breathing. He signalled his team to start taking in the damage before our eyes. In the background the fire truck put down the fire, an alchemist disposed of the

\- You are lucky to be alive. Your story is rare.

\- Well, our parents are dead.

\- I am sorry, please accept my deepest condolences.

Andre's only response was a nod. The officer spoke again.

\- We are finishing up here, a full report will be constructed and we may need to speak with all of you again.

The medic approached us. Please give us some good news on this dark night.

\- The couple seems to be okay, but I would like to take them to the hospital to look over them.

\- We are coming with you.

\- That's fine. Please follow me.

\- Of course.

Just then another my phone flashed, my mother calling me.

\- Hello

\- Rose, you are alive, thank god. Why didn't you call me?

\- No time, I had to make sure everyone was taken care of. Liss and Christian are unconscious, we are leaving with them to the St. Anna hospital. I need to go.

\- Of course, call me, if you need anything.

\- Okay, bye.

Andre held out his hand for me, and we climbed into the car. Lissa and Christian, pale and unconscious were now our main priority. I texted my father our next location and closed my eyes as we pulled away.


	8. Hospital

When I think of juxtapositions, I think of hospitals. It is a place of life and death, illness, and recovery. Constant contrasts with grey areas in between. Tonight, I am experiencing both. Lissa and Christian will be waking up soon, while the bodies of Rhea and Eric will be put into the morgue. In the meantime, Andre and I have been answering the guardians questions, giving our official statements and making calls. By the time Lissa and Cristian will wake up we would have informed the Headmistress Kirova of the academy, the lawyers and everyone at home. They were devastated of course, but asked us to call them when they can pick us up or if they can help us with anything else. My old man called, saying that he will land soon. This is a risky move on his part but I am grateful that he will be here to help. I was listening to any new thoughts for news on Lissa and Christian, finally, I heard a nurse approaching us. It was time, Lissa and Christian woke up.

\- Miss Rose and, Mr Andre Dragomir?

\- Yes, that's us. - I responded as Andre come towards me.

\- Ms Vasilisa Dragomir and Mr Christina Ozera are awake and in good health. They are asking to see you. I haven't told them about the accident, as I thought it would be best coming from family. They are being discharged right now.

\- Of course, thank you. We will be there momentarily.

With a nod, the nurse disappeared. We looked at each other, with the same questions reflecting in our eyes "How are we going to tell them?".

\- Do you want to tell them or should I?

\- Let's do it together, it would be better that way. They will need our support, just as we will need theirs.

\- I agree. The quicker it's done, the better.

We found the room quickly, and as we were approaching it, a doctor left. They must have been discharged. We walked into the door, shutting the door behind it. I set out a ward, to ensure that our conversation is not disturbed or overheard. This is going to be difficult and whatever will be said, it will need to remain between us. It was time to tell them the truth. Looking at them now, both of them looked much better. There was colour in their faces so they must have been given blood.

\- Rose! Andre! I am so happy to see you both! The last thing I remember is the car ride and then I woke up here. How did we all end up in a hospital? Are you both okay? Where are our parents?

Looking at each other, neither is sure how to start this conversation. We walked towards the bed they were sitting on, taking a seat beside each one of them. Confusion covered their faces. That's when I began.

\- Lissa, Christian what is the last thing that you remember?

\- I remember how sentimental you were, declaring your love for our family and your hand holding on to mine as a white light blinded me. Why what happened Rose? Where are our parents?

\- Christian?

\- I just remember talking to Andre, him looking at me before the car started to slow down. I felt like something came over us and then I something pushed me back. After that nothing.

\- Okay. That's a start, we were in an accident. There was a car driving on an opposite lane, it was going too fast with full beam lights on. The car would have continued to drive on, but a strigoi couple run out into the road. Which caused the car to swerve and crash into ours. Rhea and Eric, your parents, they died on contact. I am so sorry Lissa. They were incredible people.

\- No! It can't be!

\- I am sorry, but it's true. After the car crashed, I managed to pull you out. Luckily the strigoi were distracted as they were feeding on the other driver. The fuel was leaking, which caused the explosion, killing them all. In the meantime, Andre managed to get Christian out of their car. As soon as I knew that you were safe, I started to frantically search for the guys, until I found them on the other side. After that, I called for help and that's how you ended up here. I am sure that the guardians will be asking you questions soon. Andre and I have already given our statements.

Looking at the distraught faces of his sister and the man who became his friend, Andre decided to speak.

-Lissa, Christian, this is hard for all of us, but at least we are together. Our parents would have wanted us to remain a strong family. Christian that includes you, you have become like a second son to them and a friend to me. We will get through this.

\- Wait, Rose. You were super sentimental before the collision. Why? It's as if you knew.

The last part Lissa whispered. Her voice filled with awe and fear, as she began to piece things together. I didn't expect her to catch on to it this fast, but I always knew that Lissa was clever and she knew me very well. Looking into her her eyes and praying for forgiveness I started my story.

\- Lissa, Andre, Christian, what I am about to tell you must never be repeated. You need to swear on that.

\- Rose, what on earth could be so serious that we must swear?

\- It's life threatening and dangerous for all of us. Once you know, you can not unknown. You must swear and say the words.

Swearing to something for moroi is binds, and it its broken, the consequences are unimaginable. Their faces were filled with fear, but also trust, finally their decision was made. Once I heard the words, I began my story.

\- Lissa, since the day that I was born I was gifted and I mean beyond the standard moroi powers. It's the reason why I always travel, never in the same place for a long time and why so few people know who I am. It's dangerous. I can control all of the 4 elements, let me demonstrate.

First, I created a fireball, then used the water vapour in the air to form small droplets, which I made levitate in the air and finally used the power of the earth to make the room flower in the pot bloom.

\- In addition to that, one of my powers is the ability to see the future. I saw the accident a few months ago. Lissa, remember that day when I called you out of the blue and woke you up? I was so distressed that I made you tell me about all of you? That's the day I saw all of you die. From then on, I did everything I could to find a way to save you and I found it, but I couldn't save all of us.

\- Rose, that's impossible and even if it is, how could you let them die? Why didn't you prevent it? They loved you like one of their own!

\- This is really difficult to explain and in this case, I do it with a heavy heart. Some events are fixed points in time, others are variable. You, Andre and, Christian were variable points, you could live. It wasn't your time to die, but it wasn't the case for your parents. If they didn't die in the car crash, they would have died within a months or so. I looked at all their possible futures, this was the kindest. The alternative was worse. They would have been caught by the strigoi, turned, haunted and then killed. This way they died among the people who loved them, seeing the best moments flash before them and knowing that they meant the world to everyone. Lissa, they have lived a happy life full of love. That's more than most people get.

\- So without you, we would have died?

\- I am sorry, but yes. Let me show you

I opened my mind, and entered theirs, replaying the crash from my perspective. Minutes went by, their faces grew pale with shock. This was beyond their wildest imaginations. I showed them all, after all, they need to know. Once I finished the show and tell, Christian was the first to recover and started asking the questions that were on all of their minds.

\- What was that glimmering around us all? Did you do that? Why were you feeding from the strigoi? How were you able to kill them with your bare hands?

\- Woah pyro, that's a lot of questions. Let's start from the top. I cast a protection shield around all of us, to make sure we got out with minimal or no injuries. This is why you got minimal damage if any at all. The strigoi have richer blood and for me, it has a much more powerful effect. As far as I am aware, it only works for me, you guys should not even think of trying it. Their blood is powerful and helps to enhance as well as strengthen my powers. However, too much, and the darkness becomes too enticing. And for your last question, I have been in training similar to a dhampir for a long time, plus I used my mind power to still the strigoi.

\- That incredible, no wonder everyone is in awe of our survival. I get why no one can know about this. - Christian's voice was full of gratefulness and shock.

\- Yes, Rose, thank you for saving our lives and I am sorry about my reaction earlier. I know you loved them like your own parents. This was kindness and I am grateful to you for that. - Lissa, the sister I always wanted

\- Thank you, Rose, truly. You have saved my sister, myself and Christian, for that I do not know how to repay you. - Andre, thankful for his life and to have his family.

\- You are part of my family, I love you guys more than anything. We need to stick together, we are a team.

\- Yes and we will. Now and always.

Lissa, the rational, kind, and caring mothering figure. She was so similar to Rhea, the next few days are going to be hard on all of us.

\- Okay, so any more questions?

\- Yes, what happens next?

\- There are two guardians approaching to ask you questions about the crash. Just told them, what you have told us before. In the mean time we will call for a pickup, and go home.

\- Okay Rose, thank you.

The warmth and love radiation from Lissa's hug was exactly what I needed. I felt relief flash through my system. We are all human, no one can predict everything, even me. That's the lesson I learned a long time ago. Now it was time to start the next chapter. There was a knock on the door, breaking the moment. Christian was the one to answer it.

\- Yes?

\- Sir, we have come to take your account of the crash, May we come in?

\- Of course, please do so.

The guardians were in their elements, quickly moving into the room and asking if they could have a few words in private with Lissa and Christian.

\- Miss Vasilisa Dragomir and Mr Christian Ozure, we are going to ask you some question in private. Mr Andre Dragomir and Miss Rose, please leave the room, they will join you shortly.

\- Of course sir, we will be just outside.

The door closed behind us. Andre looked at me searching for reassurance and support finding it in my eyes. He pulled me into a hug, relief pouring from him and quietly whispering my name.

\- Rose

That one word communicated everything he could not put into words. Releasing me, I gave him my phone to make his call, leaving me to my thoughts. Telling them was dangerous, but I knew this was the right time to do so. I will need their help in the future. I wonder how my father will explain his presence. I know that he knew the Dragomir's well and had business links with Eric. Abe held much respect for the whole family and the values they stood for. It's the reason why I spent so much time with them all in the first place. I wonder if Andre knows about my father? My immediate next thought jumped to our journey home. I need to check that it would be peaceful and uneventful, the rest I decided to leave as a surprise. Thankfully it seemed to be the case. Fifteen minutes later, Andre was back and Christian with Lissa were allowed to leave. The guardians remaining in their positions.

\- Thank you for you statements. It truly is a miracle that all of you have survived. Are you sure there is nothing else you can add?

The last question was suspicious. Looking through his mind, I found out that his name was Daniel, he was a family man, who once lost his friend to a car crash similar to ours. He was simply looking for a way his life could have been saved. It explains his awe, he saw the car crash and he could not argue with the facts, but he didn't fully believe the strigoi story as it seemed too unbelievable.

\- No sir, thank you for all of your help.

\- Just doing my job. I wish you all the best in the future, goodbye.

\- Bye

After that awkward moment, Andre said that the guardian called Richard is here, and soon we were in the car, on our way home with Abe waiting for us.


	9. Aftermath

Authors Note: I know it's been a long time, but I haven't had a moment spare, life took over. Here is a new chapter and I hope you will like it. Reviews are always welcome and if anyone wants to BETA me, I would appreciate it very much!. I have also changed the layout, let me know if its better!

* * *

When I think of juxtapositions, I think of hospitals. It is a place of life and death, illness, and recovery. Constant contrasts with grey areas in between. Tonight, I am experiencing both. Lissa and Christian will be waking up soon, while the bodies of Rhea and Eric will be put into the morgue. In the meantime, Andre and I have been answering the guardians questions, giving our official statements and making calls. By the time Lissa and Cristian will wake up we would have informed the Headmistress Kirova of the academy, the lawyers and everyone at home. They were devastated of course, but asked us to call them when they can pick us up or if they can help us with anything else. My old man called, saying that he will land soon. This is a risky move on his part but I am grateful that he will be here to help. I was listening to any new thoughts for news on Lissa and Christian, finally, I heard a nurse approaching us. It was time, Lissa and Christian woke up.

"Miss Rose and, Mr Andre Dragomir?"

"Yes, that's us." - I responded as Andre come towards me.

"Ms Vasilisa Dragomir and Mr Christina Ozera are awake and in good health. They are asking to see you. I haven't told them about the accident, as I thought it would be best coming from family. They are being discharged right now."

"Of course, thank you. We will be there momentarily."

With a nod, the nurse disappeared. We looked at each other, with the same questions reflecting in our eyes "How are we going to tell them?".

"Do you want to tell them or should I?"

"Let's do it together, it would be better that way. They will need our support, just as we will need theirs."

"I agree. The quicker it's done, the better."

We found the room quickly, and as we were approaching it, a doctor left. They must have been discharged. We walked into the door, shutting the door behind it. I set out a ward, to ensure that our conversation is not disturbed or overheard. This is going to be difficult and whatever will be said, it will need to remain between us. It was time to tell them the truth. Looking at them now, both of them looked much better. There was colour in their faces so they must have been given blood.

"Rose! Andre! I am so happy to see you both! The last thing I remember is the car ride and then I woke up here. How did we all end up in a hospital? Are you both okay? Where are our parents?"

Looking at each other, we didn't know where to begin. Walking towards the bed they were sitting on, we took a seat beside them. Confusion, dread, and a shimmer of hope was reflected in their eyes and faces.

"Lissa, Christian what is the last thing that you remember?"

"I remember how sentimental you were, declaring your love for our family and your hand holding on to mine as a white light blinded me. Why what happened Rose? Where are our parents?"

"Christian?"

"I just remember talking to Andre, him looking at me before the car started to slow down. I felt like something came over us and then I something pushed me back. After that nothing."

"Okay. That's a start, we were in an accident. There was a car driving on an opposite lane, it was going too fast with full beam lights on. The car would have continued to drive on, but a strigoi couple run out into the road. Which caused the car to swerve and crash into ours. Rhea and Eric, your parents, they died on contact. I am so sorry Lissa. They were incredible people."

"No! It can't be!"

"I am sorry, but it's true. After the car crashed, I managed to pull you out. Luckily the strigoi were distracted as they were feeding on the other driver. The fuel was leaking, which caused the explosion, killing them all. In the meantime, Andre managed to get Christian out of their car. As soon as I knew that you were safe, I started to frantically search for the guys, until I found them on the other side. After that, I called for help and that's how you ended up here. I am sure that the guardians will be asking you questions soon. Andre and I have already given our statements."

Looking at the distraught faces of his sister and the man who became his friend, Andre decided to speak.

"Lissa, Christian, this is hard for all of us, but at least we are together. Our parents would have wanted us to remain a strong family. Christian that includes you, you have become like a second son to them and a friend to me. We will get through this."

"Wait, Rose. You were super sentimental before the collision. Why?" Her voice was full of disbelief "...it's as if you know" the last part coming out as a whisper.

Her voice filled with awe and fear, as she began to piece things together. I do not give Lissa enough credit, she is fast. Looking into her eyes and praying for forgiveness I started my story.

"Lissa, Andre, Christian, what I am about to tell you must never be repeated. You need to swear on that."

"Rose, what on earth could be so serious that we must swear?"

"What I am about to tell you, can be life threatening and dangerous for us all. Once you know, you can not unknown. You must swear and say the words."

Swearing to something for moroi is binds, and it its broken, the consequences are unimaginable. Their faces were filled with fear, but also trust, finally their decision was made. Once I heard the words, I began my story.

"Lissa, since the day that I was born I was gifted and I mean beyond the standard moroi powers. It's the reason why I always travel, never in the same place for a long time and why so few people know who I am. It's dangerous. I can control all of the 4 elements, let me demonstrate."

First, I created a fireball, then used the water vapour in the air to form small droplets, which I made levitate in the air and finally used the power of the earth to make the room flower in the pot bloom.

"In addition to that, one of my powers is the ability to see the future. I saw the accident a few months ago. Lissa, remember that day when I called you out of the blue and woke you up? I was so distressed that I made you tell me about all of you? That's the day I saw all of you die. From then on, I did everything I could to find a way to save you and I found it, but I couldn't save all of us."

"Rose, that's impossible and even if it is, how could you let them die? Why didn't you prevent it? They loved you like one of their own!"

"This is really difficult to explain and in this case, I do it with a heavy heart. Some events are fixed points in time, others are variable. You, Andre and, Christian were variable points, you could live. It wasn't your time to die, but it wasn't the case for your parents. If they didn't die in the car crash, they would have died within a months or so. I looked at all their possible futures, this was the kindest. The alternative was worse. They would have been caught by the strigoi, turned, haunted and then killed. This way they died among the people who loved them, seeing the best moments flash before them and knowing that they meant the world to everyone. Lissa, they have lived a happy life full of love. That's more than most people get."

"So without you, we would have died?"

"I am sorry, but yes. Let me show you."

I opened my mind, and entered theirs, replaying the crash from my perspective. Minutes went by, their faces grew pale with shock. This was beyond their wildest imaginations. I showed them all, after all, they need to know. Once I finished the show and tell, Christian was the first to recover and started asking the questions that were on all of their minds.

"What was that glimmering around us all? Did you do that? Why were you feeding from the strigoi? How were you able to kill them with your bare hands?"

"Woah pyro, that's a lot of questions. Let's start from the top. I cast a protection shield around all of us, to make sure we got out with minimal or no injuries. This is why you got minimal damage if any at all. The strigoi have richer blood and for me, it has a much more powerful effect. As far as I am aware, it only works for me, you guys should not even think of trying it. Their blood is powerful and helps to enhance as well as strengthen my powers. However, too much, and the darkness becomes too enticing. And for your last question, I have been in training similar to a dhampir for a long time, plus I used my mind power to still the strigoi."

"That incredible, no wonder everyone is in awe of our survival. I get why no one can know about this. - Christian's voice was full of gratefulness and shock."

"Yes, Rose, thank you for saving our lives and I am sorry about my reaction earlier. I know you loved them like your own parents. This was kindness and I am grateful to you for that. - Lissa, the sister I always wanted"

"Thank you, Rose, truly. You have saved my sister, myself and Christian, for that I do not know how to repay you. - Andre, thankful for his life and to have his family."

"You are part of my family, I love you guys more than anything. We need to stick together, we are a team."

"Yes and we will. Now and always."

Lissa, the rational, kind, and caring mothering figure. She was so similar to Rhea, the next few days are going to be hard on all of us.

"Okay, so any more questions?"

"Yes, what happens next?"

"There are two guardians approaching to ask you questions about the crash. Just told them, what you have told us before. In the mean time we will call for a pickup, and go home."

"Okay Rose, thank you."

The warmth and love radiation from Lissa's hug was exactly what I needed. I felt relief flash through my system. We are all human, no one can predict everything, even me. That's the lesson I learned a long time ago. Now it was time to start the next chapter. There was a knock on the door, breaking the moment. Christian was the one to answer it.

"Yes?"

"Sir, we have come to take your account of the crash, May we come in?"

"Of course, please do so."

The guardians were in their elements, quickly moving into the room and asking if they could have a few words in private with Lissa and Christian.

"Miss Vasilisa Dragomir and Mr Christian Ozure, we are going to ask you some question in private. Mr Andre Dragomir and Miss Rose, please leave the room, they will join you shortly."

"Of course sir, we will be just outside."

The door closed behind us. Andre looked at me searching for reassurance and support finding it in my eyes. He pulled me into a hug, relief pouring from him and quietly whispering my name.

"Rose"

That one word communicated everything he could not put into words. Releasing me, I gave him my phone to make his call, leaving me to my thoughts. Telling them was dangerous, but I knew this was the right time to do so. I will need their help in the future. I wonder how my father will explain his presence. I know that he knew the Dragomir's well and had business links with Eric. Abe held much respect for the whole family and the values they stood for. It's the reason why I spent so much time with them all in the first place. I wonder if Andre knows about my father? My immediate next thought jumped to our journey home. I need to check that it would be peaceful and uneventful, the rest I decided to leave as a surprise. Thankfully it seemed to be the case. Fifteen minutes later, Andre was back and Christian with Lissa were allowed to leave. The guardians remaining in their positions.

"Thank you for you statements. It truly is a miracle that all of you have survived. Are you sure there is nothing else you can add?"

The last question was suspicious. Looking through his mind, I found out that his name was Daniel, he was a family man, who once lost his friend to a car crash similar to ours. He was simply looking for a way his life could have been saved. It explains his awe, he saw the car crash and he could not argue with the facts, but he didn't fully believe the strigoi story as it seemed too unbelievable.

"No sir, thank you for all of your help."

"Just doing my job. I wish you all the best in the future, goodbye."

"Bye"

After that awkward moment, Andre said that the guardian called Richard is here, and soon we were in the car, on our way home with Abe waiting for us.

The drive back was quite. All of us spent that time to reflect and process the last few hours. I was looking out of the window, as the scene before me changed from the large roads to a more secluded area. We were approaching the house, stopping in front of the gate, and pulling up at the driveway. The reality was about to hit us all once again. This place is a home to us all, but without Rhea and Eric, we will need to make it our own. It is time to pull ourselves together and begin a new chapter as a team. The car came to a stop, and in that moment we all looked at each other, preparing ourselves for what's to come. I was the one to break the silence.

"It will be okay. We are together."

The front door opened and a frantic Maria run towards us, hugging us one by one, making sure we were okay.

"Oh my babies, I am so relived you are all okay and I am very sorry about your parents. They were incredible people, all of us miss them already. The house has been in a state of mourning since you called us Andre. I have made you some food, you must be hungry after such difficult night. Also, there is a man waiting for you, he said that he knew your parents and came to offer his support and assistance."

"Maria, thank you for everything, you are part of our family and your support means the world. We will get through this, like a team that we all are. Now, who is this man? Did he give you his name?"

"No Lissa, I am afraid he didn't, but he is waiting for you all in the kitchen."

"Okay, lead the way."

Walking through the doors and into the house was surreal. In this moments I was grateful for Maria, the smell of home cooked food, brought on an illusion of comfort.

"Hello Sir and welcome to our home. Let me introduce myself, my name is Andre Dragomir, this is my sister Vasilisa Dragormit. These are our friends Rose and Christian Ozera. May I ask who you are and why you are here?"

"Its a pleasure to finally meet you. I have known you parents for a long time and we were business partners. I have wanted to meet you for a while now, but sadly, my schedule rarely allows social visits. I am here to offer my deepest condolences as well as support in these difficult times. A long time ago your father and I have made a pack, that if he ever is in trouble or gone from the world, I will help his family."

"That's very kind of you, but how do we know that we can trust you."

"Perhaps my name will ring a bell - Abe Mazure?"

"I have heard about you from my mother, she said that you are a great friend to the family, and that they owe you a lot."

"Yes, thank you, Lissa. Now do you trust me?"

"Yes, Mr Mazure. I have heard about you from my father, he said that you are a dangerous and powerful man, but we had nothing to fear from you. You are a great friend to the family, and that you trusted us with the most precious gift."

"Please call me Abe. Now that we have that sorted out, perhaps we can have some food and call it a night? All of you look tired and in need of some sleep."

"That's a good idea, Abe."

"Let's sit down and eat."

During dinner we reminiscent over the good times we shared with Eric and Rhea. It was a night that we celebrated their life but eventually it was time to sleep. I caught a thought from my old man, requesting a quick meeting before we went to sleep. Agreeing that i will see him in the guest room, where he was staying. Just before sunrise, we said our thanks to Maria and went to sleep. As soon as I was in my room, I thought of Abe and transported him to my room.


	10. The strength we share

Mentally, I secured the room, making sure that our conversation would remain private. Abe was facing the window, silently I stood behind him, observing hm. His posture mirrored the tension he was holding within himself. It reflected the past few hours and the emotions we were all feeling. Sometimes I forget, that at the end of the day, no matter how powerful he is and how indestructible he makes himself to be he is a person that feel, that mourns the loss of those that were close to him and fears for the life of his only child.

"Old man!"

"Rose" His voice heavy. Something in my face must have given away the way that I was feeling and what I have been thinking for the past few moments. "come here kid, I know"

Just like that, I was enveloped into a heartwarming hug of my father. His hand, stroking my hair in a gentle calming gesture, showing me that he was here for me in such a hard moment.

"Kid, it's a great loss to all. You did all you can"

"There was no other way" a sob escaped from me and I replayed the scenes of it all to my father in his mind, like a film, you wish you never watched

"I know darling, you are so incredibly strong. I wish I could do more to shield you from such responsibility but…" He was looking into my eyes, and holding on to me like I was the most precious thing to him. Both of us knew exactly how that sentence was meant to end, yet it seemed pointless to state it out loud. After that, the silence fell within the room. It seemed like an eternity has passed before another syllable left his lips. "I have made a decision. I have arranged for someone to keep an eye on you. All of you."

"You can't put any more people in danger. You know how much of a risk I am"

"You, my darling, are not a risk. You are the solution and I want someone else to be there for you when I can't. Keep an eye on you. You will need to tell them everything or as much as possible. The person will do the same. Plus, your team will also need protection."

His mind was set. His body language said it all, there was no point in arguing with him. Plus, he made some solid points right there. I can't be everywhere at once, and this is beyond just my protection.

"I can't change your mind I see. Fine. I want this person and the security files. It's best if I am familiar with them all before we meet."

"Of course. I didn't expect anything less. It will be with you before I depart or waiting for you in your room at the Academy."

Finally breaking our embrace, I looked at my father. He looked tired but as youthful as ever.

"You have risked a lot coming here"

"Yes, but you needed me. The were the family, that I and your mother never could. Don't give me that look kidz, I am not blind. This is why I sent you to be with them so often. They could give you the feeling of family that you were missing. I am sorry for your loss but as ever, you are the one looking after everyone. Did you tell them?"

"Yes, I will need their help. The future ahead is dark, but there is hope. A team is needed to change the outcomes for the best of everyone. A time will come when I will call upon you once again. Perhaps even my mother" pausing for a second I continued on a more emotional note. Looking up to the man that did all he could for me, I put all the emotion I could "Dad, you did your absolute best. You have always done for me and helped me in the ways that no one else could. You gave me the life I needed and wanted. You accept me, love me, and listen to me. I love you."

"I love you too, and so does your mother." chucking "She loves a good fight, and I wouldn't miss it for the world"

"Thank you. How long are you staying here?"

"Long enough to pay my respects, and organised your safe arrival to the Academy. My team is already working on organising the funeral, with the final decision left for you, Andre, Lissa and Christian. It will most likely take place in a day. After you will have time to purchase anything you need, and finally I will make sure all of you arrive in the academy safely."

"Let me guess, on top of that, you will ensure we have security while on and off the premises. Intervening and improving it all, making it even better, as if by magic!"

I saw his lips twitch just a little bit, lifting the heaviness that was upon us both.

"Stop reading my mind"

"Oh, I knew that without reading it, because I know you and how you work. Plus I made you smile."

"It's needed. I am sure that you know, that their death wasn't exactly an accident"

"Yes"

"There, you understand"

"Of course, but right now, all of us need rest. We are safe here. Are you staying here?"

"For tonight, then I will move"

The discussion was over, I looked over at Abe once again. His eyes, full of mischief, worry, love, and tiredness. This was hard on him too. Once again, as obvious as day, but hidden behind his mask. The mask he wore every day. You have to in his and mine line of work. It is only in these precious moments that we can be ourselves, even if it's just a tiny portion. After all, they were his friends, and it was a loss for all of us. I hugged him once again, quietly whispering into his ear words of support.

"I love you, Dad, we will make it right. It will be okay"

He tightened his arms around me, silently thankful that I was alive. He worries despite the fact that he knows, I am more than capable of looking after myself. With that, we parted our ways and I went back to my room. Falling into the bed, I welcomed the silence and the empty blackness that sleep offered. Tonight, I was praying for just sleep, no dreams or visions. I wanted to forget this day, even if it was just for a few hours.

It seemed that my head just hit my pillow, but all too soon, I could feel the sun setting. Slowly opening my eyes, I opened my mind. The house was awake and it was grieving. I felt Lissa, walking through the hallway, and stopping in front of my door. She hesitated.

"Liss, just get in here already"

The door opened, and a grief-stricken Lissa, dressed all in black was standing in front of me. Sitting up, I offered her my arms, and in a second I was embracing her, like a mother did to a child.

"Shh, it's going to be okay, I am here with you, we will get through this. I will always be here for you, the sister you can never shake off"

Finally, among the sobs, I felt a small smile.

"You always know what to say to make me feel better. We are going to be okay, right Rose?"

"Of course Lissa. Now, wipe away those tears and go feed. In the meantime, I will get dressed and I will meet you for breakfast in a bit."

"Okay Rose, see you in a bit"

Today is going to be a long day. I managed to get myself out of bed, into a shower, and dressed within 20 minutes. Not bad.

I knew that it was time. Making my way downstairs, I quickly got some breakfast. Everyone was already here. Seeing my arrival Abe started to speak.

"Now that everyone is here, I wanted to once again to offer my deepest condolences. This is a great loss for us all. It is going to be painful, but it needs to be done. Andre, I know that you have already started the preparations for the funeral. My team carried on from where you left off, and almost everything is organised. I have left the last few details to you, Lissa, Christian, and Rose. The funeral will take place tomorrow. After that, you will have a day to get any other items you need for the Academy. I don't want to rush you, but the sooner you are under the safety of the Academy the better. I am sorry for all of this, but you as well as I, know that this is for the best"

Andre was the first to respond. His voice heavy with emotion, yet strong and even.

"Thank you, sir. I speak for us all, when I say that we are grateful for your appearance, help, and support."

Abe nodded and hugged Andre. Offering his support, man to man, like a father would to a son.

"Christian, I know what they meant to you as well. From what I see, all four of you are a family unit of your own." With the final nod to Christian, Abe left.

The rest of the night went in a blur. Phone calls, heavy conversations, and people offering their condolences. Christian's aunt, Tasha was coming tomorrow as well. I haven't met her before, but she was the one who looked after Christian. The only blood family he has left. Just like Abe said, like a family, together, we made decisions on flowers, clothing, list of all those attending, and finalising the last few of arrangements that were left to do. Tomorrow will be the day we bury the two people who meant the world to us all.

Finally, the night was over, and we needed to get our rest. Having just fed, I searched for Lissa and Andre in the kitchen. Christina was already in bed, he must have left the two siblings to have their own moment. Christian was a rock to Lissa, and she to him. Everyone could see it. The entire day, he was there, holding her hand, letting her cry when she needed to, and calming her down afterwards. I think he even managed to get her to smile at least once when no one was looking. Now, Andre and Lissa were giving the love and support their both needed. After all, they were burying their mother and father. Making a decision, I made my way over there. Lissa and Andre were embraced in a hug, offering their support to each other. I had a feeling that Andre was about to become even more protective of Lissa, than ever before.

Now, Andre and Lissa were giving the love and support they both needed, brother to sister. After all, they were burying their mother and father. Let them be or join them? Making a decision, I made my way over there. Lissa and Andre were embraced in a hug. I had a feeling that Andre was about to become even more protective of Lissa, than ever before.

"Hey, how are you both holding up?"

Lissa looked at me with tears in her eyes. She moved away from Andre, as I gave her a handkerchief.

"We are okay, aren't we Andre? Today was hard for all of us, there were like parents to you too Rose, I know it's difficult for you as well. I am grateful for Abe. It's crazy to think, that before yesterday, I didn't even know of his existence, yet now, he is a rock for us all"

"Indeed" that's all that I could say on the matter. Lissa was, of course right.

"Hey Rose, come here, I know that look. You may not be my sister by blood, but you are my sister. I am here for you, just like I am for Lissa"

"Thank you, Andre. I know, and I am here for you both"

With that, all three of us were in a hug, giving support and love to one another.

"We know, and you are. Let's get some rest. Tomorrow is going to be hard for us all"

The hug was broken, but the feeling of the strength that we shared remained and will always stay with us. Together we are strong, perhaps, even unbreakable.


End file.
